Adiós, Harry
by MissVD
Summary: En la noche en la que el mundo mágico cambió y dio la bienvenida a su nuevo héroe, ¿qué pasó por la cabeza de Lord Voldemort al mirar a los ojos a su igual?


**Bueno, esta idea se me ocurrió mientras veía el capítulo de Naruto donde se ve cómo mueren los padres de Naruto xD En ese momento pensé: ¿Y Voldemort? ¿Qué habrá pensado cuando estaba a punto de matar a Harry? Y esta idea surgió de la nada y sin previo aviso. Ni siquiera yo veo relación alguna entre una cosa y la otra haha! Pero bueno, aquí la tenéis. Espero que os guste! **

**Por cierto, estoy buscando trabajo como Beta Reader, por si alguno está interesado en "contratarme" ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: ¿Otra vez esto? ¿Me ven cara de poseer los personajes que utilizo? Nah, la que tiene ese placer es JK, lamentablemente. Si los poseyera yo, escribiría toda la historia de nuevo pero desde el punto de vista de Tom Riddle y desde _su_ nacimiento.**

* * *

**Adiós, Harry:  
**

El cuerpo de la mujer cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. No se volvería a levantar, al igual que su marido. Y el Señor tenebroso no sintió ningún tipo de pena ante este predicamento. No, por el contrario, sentía un toque de satisfacción: aquellos que habían osado desafiarle tres veces ya no podrían volver a hacerlo. Pobre Severus… no había podido cumplir su palabra. Pero la culpa había sido de la sangresucia al tratar de oponérsele.

Un gimoteo dirigió su atención a la cuna situada a su derecha. Dentro de ella, un niño de no más de un año, con el pelo negro y liso y con unos ojos verde esmeralda, reminiscentes de los de la mujer, ojeaba con curiosidad y preocupación el cuerpo de la que una vez fue su madre.

El hombre apartó la capucha que cubría parte de su rostro para dejar ver un semblante joven y atractivo, que aún no había sido afectado por el continuo uso de la magia negra. Sus ojos azules observaron unos momentos más al niño antes de acercarse a él y, con el cuidado con el que un padre levanta a su hijo, lo tomó y sacó de la cuna.

"Shh," tranquilizó el mago, "no pasa nada." Apoyó al infante contra su pecho y hombro y lo meció ligeramente hasta que su suave llanto cesó.

"Y pensar que alguien tan pequeño y frágil es el causante de tal revuelo," reflexionó, mirando a su igual cara a cara. "¿Sabes? Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Siempre me ha parecido curioso el hecho de que una tan aclamada Gryffindor tuviese los ojos de un Slytherin," comentó.

Una mueca cruzó la expresión del mago más tenebroso de todo los tiempos. Con cuidado, se deslizó suavemente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, con su enemigo sobre su regazo.

"Supongo que lo más justo sería dejar que crecieras para que pudieses hacerme frente en un duelo," dijo, tomando de las manos al pequeño que parecía hechizado por aquel hombre, tal era la concentración en su rostro al devolverle la mirada, "pero ambos sabemos que ni aun así tendrías alguna oportunidad contra mí: tengo mucha más experiencia. Así que no tiene sentido retrasar esto más y dejar que vivas una triste vida siendo huérfano; ¿quién sabe cómo esos sucios muggles parientes de tu madre podrían tratarte?"

Huérfano… Justo como lo había sido él. Su vida como tal había sido horrible: el orfanato, el miedo de los que llegaban a adoptarle cuando se daban cuenta de que no era normal, el temor en los ojos de sus cuidadoras cuando los niños que se metían con él salían mal parados… el rechazo. No… esa vida no se la deseaba a nadie, ni siquiera a su peor enemigo. ¡Qué grande había sido el alivio cuando salió de allí rumbo a Hogwarts! La vida entre muggles no era vida para un mago. Y esa era la vida que le esperaba a Harry Potter ahora que sus padres habían muerto, de eso estaba seguro. Aquel viejo creería prudente apartarlo del Mundo Mágico hasta que pudiese entrar a Hogwarts… ¡Necio! Quizá les habría dejado vivir y criar a su enemigo hasta convertirle en un hombre si no fuera porque le habían desafiado en tantas incontables ocasiones. Tal insolencia no podía permanecer impune.

Pero eso ya no importaba; sus cuerpos yacían en el suelo, entumecidos y enfriándose. No había vuelta atrás.

Miró una vez más al joven. Sí… definitivamente éste era el chico del que hablaba la profecía y no el hijo de los Longbottom.

"Aunque hay una razón más para no dejarte vivir, pequeño," susurró Lord Voldemort, inclinándose hasta quedar a unos centímetros del infante. "Quiero sentir la culpabilidad y el remordimiento de haber matado al que podría ser mi igual. No quiero esperar más. ¿Quién sabe en lo que me habrá convertido la magia negra de aquí a un par de años? ¿Qué pasaría si para ese entonces te pudiera matar sin sentir nada? Eso no sería una muerte digna. Pero tranquilo, en algún momento me encargaré de matar a la que arruinó tu vida con esta profecía y me encargaré de que nadie logre derrotarme, para no machar tu memoria."

El joven solo sonrió e intentó alcanzar su rostro con su pequeña mano. El hombre la tomó y le ayudó a llegar hasta él, dejando que sus pequeños dedo se paseasen por sus facciones. No comprendía nada y Voldemort sabía que aquello no era justo. Y no le gustaba. Este niño era un nacido de magos. No era un purasangre pero sus padres eran magos, incluso si su madre era una sangresucia. Y el destino le había reconocido como alguien que podía llegar a ser su igual. ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado por algo así? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que tuvo un duelo en condiciones? Pero no podía arriesgarse a perderlo todo ahora, incluso si eso suponía dejar a un lado los pocos valores morales que le quedaban.

Suspiró. Se levantó con cuidado una vez más, sujetó al niño contra su cadera con una mano y con la otra sacó su varita. Apartó el pelo de su frente con ella y la apretó contra ésta. "Una auténtica pena," dijo. "Realmente me hubiera gustado tener un digno competidor."

"Adiós, Harry." Reunió la magia en su varita, suspiró y pronunció, casi en un susurro: "Avada Kedavra"


End file.
